Secrets of an Icelandic Teenager
by Icelilly
Summary: Emil has kept back a lot of feelings towards his Swedish friend over the years. Truth is, Berwald already knew. Human AU. SuIce. Written for Nordic Romance Fest.


**A/N: My submission for Nordic Romance Fest! My prompt was SuIce- Confessions [Optional: Crush].**

**This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but it was still a lot of fun to write. SuIce is a pairing that's been growing on me but of course NorIce always wins in my shipping book!**

**It's a human AU and the story is pretty tame. There is a brief mention of masturbation in one of the paragraphs but it's so small and minor that I don't think it's enough to warrant a M rating.**

**I hope guys like it! I think I caught all the errors but if there's any I missed, please let me know!**

**Name Legend:**  
**Emil- Iceland**  
**Lukas- Norway**  
**Berwald- Sweden**  
**Mathias- Denmark**  
**Tino- Finland**

* * *

Emil sat in his seat completely dumbfound. Never in a million years did he picture this happening. This was something that only happened in his dreams. This was something he thought would only happen in the many fantasies he had.

Berwald Oxenstierna had kissed him.

For the last several years, he had been infatuated with the Swede. It all started when Emil was 13, Berwald was 16. He and his brother Lukas had been friends with him as well as with two other boys named Mathias and Tino. The five of them had been friends since they were children. Despite the personality clashes, the five of them got along well and it was almost impossible to separate them; a brotherhood that was like no other on the playgrounds of their small town. The kids at their school had dubbed them "The Nordic 5" as they were the only kids in town who had any Nordic heritage. It was a title that the five of them carried well into their adulthood.

It was at 13 Emil began to feel differently about him. He began noticing certain things about him that he didn't before like how well-defined his body was when they had gone for a swim in Mathias' pool that summer. He had started to become more nervous around him. His heart would skip beats and just a little faster than it normally would. He would also sometimes feel his face heat up whenever he looked at him or hear him speak. He didn't quite understand what he was feeling but was too shy and embarrassed to ask his brother. Instead he tried to repress and bottle his feelings, hoping they would slowly disappear if he completely ignored them. It did the exact opposite of what he wanted.

It was at 15 when things began to change. It is was no longer just an innocent crush. His feelings had developed much further than that. He had down-right fallen for him. Emil wanted him in every way possible. And it was around this time that lust soon ended up in the picture. Emil was not one for sex. Unlike many of his male peers, he didn't find it all that appealing. To him, it nothing more than action that people did, just like brushing your teeth or cooking a meal. Pornography was something that he had a particular distaste to. He had watched it a few times, courtesy of the internet and his father's mini porno collection, but found it boring and couldn't understand why people enjoyed it so much. His opinions towards masturbation were the same. He had done it a few times before but never found it satisfying to any degree. He had come to the conclusion that maybe that kind of stuff just wasn't for him. But that changed one night when he dreamt about him. Having dreams about Berwald was nothing new for Emil. He have had dreams about him before but this was the first that had crossed into sexual territory. When he awoke that night, he was in dire need to take care of business and when he did, he experienced such an explosive orgasm that it left him trembling in his legs. Since then, he had never forgotten that night and his need to masturbate became more frequent. Picturing the two of them together was the only way he could get off. Nothing else would do the trick.

Today, Emil was 17 and summer break was beginning to wind down. The group was soon going to be splitting. Lukas, Mathias, Berwald and Tino were set to start college and were heading out of town to go to school. They had decided to put off college for a few years to make some extra money to set aside for their education. This was going to be their last week together so the group decided to make the best of it. With their parents gone on vacation, Lukas and Emil decided on an old fashioned sleepover, just like they used to do when they were kids. It was your basic sleepover filled with loud music, cheesy old movies and lots of alcohol but Emil didn't seem to mind so as long he was with Berwald. After everyone had long since passed out on the living room floor, Emil awoke to find his brother's head resting on his leg, still clenching the empty bottle of Finlandia that he and Tino shared. He gently pushed his brother's head off and quickly got up to head to the kitchen for some to drink. His mouth was feeling a little dry and a glass of water would certainly do the trick. When he arrived to the kitchen, he found Berwald sitting at the table with a half-empty glass of water. Emil couldn't help but stare at the Swede. Even at three in the morning he still looked as good ever. He could rock the most basic of clothes, in this case a pair of light blue boxers and a white T-shirt, and it could leave Emil swooning. When Berwald noticed Emil standing in the doorway, a small smile formed on his face, leaving Emil flushed. There was nothing Emil wanted to do more than kiss those lips of his. But he kept his cool as he walked over to the sink and picked out a glass from the top cabinet and fill it up with tap water. He then walked over and sat next to Berwald where he prompted a conversation.

"Couldn't sleep?" Emil asked curiously.

'Mm… yeah. Got 'lot on m'mind."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked but Berwald didn't respond to his request. Emil was becoming curious. He wanted to know more but didn't want to press further if he wasn't comfortable with the topic. When Emil was about to open his mouth, Berwald interrupted him.

"'m goin' ta miss everyone when we all go. We're all goin' ta the same place but we'll meet new faces. 'm scared of losing everyone and wh't we have…"

"Don't be stupid! How can you make such a remark like that? Why would we throw away all those years down the drain? We're always going to be "The Nordic 5". Nothing is going to change that. Even if at times I wish that weren't the case."

"Why?"

"Well you do have to admit Mathias does get annoying after a while…"

Berwald let out a laugh, a sight that was rare for most, and cupped Emil's cheek. Their faces was dangerously close to each other resulting in Emil's face to flush red.

"Yer a good kid Emil. Just like yer brother," Berwald said as he slowly placed a gentle kiss on Emil's lips. Too many emotions and thoughts were flying through his whole body. He immediately thought this was nothing more than a dream but when it became apparent that that wasn't the case, Emil melted right into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck. This was everything that Emil wanted. He was kissing the man he had desired for so long. He felt like the luckiest seventeen year old in world. Nothing could have been more perfect than this.

When the two broke away, they rested their foreheads together as small grins were soon plastered on their faces.

"How did you know?"

"Lukas told me. Told me everything including the… ya know…" Berwald trailed off in an embarrassed tone. It took a moment but it finally dawned on him on what Berwald meant and he pulled away completely red and embarrassed.

"He knew about that?!" Emil screamed out but Berwald put his hand over Emil's mouth to quiet him.

"Don't worry about it. 'm okay with it… Been wanting to tell ya I liked ya but I was too embarrassed to."

Hearing Berwald say that made Emil's heart flutter a bit. He was always embarrassed and shy when it came to love and that's one of the things that he liked about him. It was what made Berwald like everyone else and not some monster that others had branded him to be over the years.

"You better stay in contact with me," Emil remarked before Berwald placed a kissed on Emil's forehead.

"I promise. If I forget, I give ya permission to send Lukas after me."

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
